link and malon first time
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: in the story, please read marion as malon. my bad. all romance.


link and malon- in the barn

for reference, hyrule toast is French toast, and links voice is identical to a young ricky nelson, look him up on you tube, ya rockabilly- depraved emo kid.

her father didn't care for him, "too wild", he scolded. anyone, even if they were did carry a weapon, who would willingly fight ganon, and do what he did, at no cost, was a hero in her eyes. it was a few weeks since he had seen her last, and only a matter of days since princess zelda was back in the castle, with servants swooning over her. all the girls in all of hyrule wanted to be like her. they wanted the embroidered robes, the carriage, and the guards to save her when bandits attack. they all loved the idea of wealth, and loved the idea of a hero carrying them away to their far off hidden fortress, to be their blushing bride. "retards", she thought. malon was a farmers daughter, her mother died when she was born, during labor that is, and she grew up to see the natural beauty in things. she didn't want anything beyond what was logical, and want she expected to have. she wanted a home, perhaps some children if she was so blessed, and to have someone love her, body, heart, mind, and soul. she hated link, and she loved him. she hated that he left her to fight ganon. she hated that zelda could have him if she wanted. but she loved how kind he was to her, her poor father, and the horses. she pushed his smile out of her mind, and tried to focus on her work, but was always the same. even the milk reminded her of the way he would guzzle an entire jug in one gulp, with droplets running down his oak-like neck. she hated that she loved him.

nested like a young bird in it's nest, cuddled in her homespun night gown, still awake on her bed of straw, and ropes pulled taunt on a wooden frame, she pondered nothing, she was blank. her mind had so many thoughts waiting to burst, that they all seemed to get crammed into one place, and nothing flowed out. she wanted to see his long, silky hair, and run her fingers down his thick chest. but no thoughts that she had stayed focused, they all drifted to a sick animal, or to link. she could still smell the sweat and leather from when they first met. his shining white teeth, long golden hair, and deep blue eyes that seemed to draw you in as you listened to his gentle but husky tone. she remembered him, learning how to ride epona, and how he struggled to stay on the horse's strong, curving back. his slim, hard, sinewy thighs gripped eponas heaving ribs, as she ran. his wide, gloved hands gently grasping her shoulders. he was gentle with how he held things, like holding a dove. not so harsh as to crush her, but not letting her reach out his power. she pondered nothing as she lie there awake, but thought of the whole world, in his arms.

as she was about to drift off to sleep, her ears perked with lightning as a tone rang. it was the low hum of the ocarina. when we wanted to see her, he would play a song, low enough for her to her him, and quiet enough for her father not to. she didn't want to believe it, she was mad at him after all. the tone rang again, and she burst from her bed, and threw open the shutters of the window, leaning over the edge, searching for him. but he was nowhere, and a tear welled in the corner of her eye. she felt betrayed by fate. but then, louder, as if he was yelling, "here i am!", the song rang across the prairie. she couldn't ignore that it was him. link was back for her. she tossed open the door, but caught it from hitting the wall, her father didn't approve of link, and she didn't want to wake him. her heart puttered and her skin grew chilled as she tip-toed past the doors. and creeked open the front door. after closing the door with the silents of a bird wing hitting a cloud, she sprinted to the back of the barn, were they always met. her tiny heart was pumping like a water main, her step grew to bounds and leaps. and she turned behind the barn...

his eyes were still as blue as the sky, with streaks of grey. she fell in to his arms and tears poured down her cheeks, moistening his blood stained tunic. her slender arms held tight to his strong, sculpted body. he wrapped his arms around her, placing a wide hand on the back or her neck, and one across her shoulders. she didn't want to let go, ever, and neither did he. all of hyrule expected him to wed princess zelda, but he didn't want her. he wanted the girl he loved, the only girl he loved. he wanted malon. she didn't want to tell go of her man. she felt that is she loosened her grip, he would slip away to fight another one man war. she felt is she didn't hold on, she would loose him to zelda, to ganon, to anything, or to nothing. the tears subsided as he rested his cheek on her head. he wasn't going anywhere. not for a good long while.

she glanced up at him every so often. her father let him sleep in the barn, and kept epona fed for him. it was the least he could do for link, what with saving them from certain horrific fiery deaths and torture and all. her father was out of town, selling milk to the bar. link raised the axe a short distance, and yanked it back down to the ground, charging a snap as the thick wood split in two. sweat glistened and droplets streamed down his dirty back, his wide, thick chest, and sheet metal- like abs. malon was a bit ashamed that she would look up once in a while to see him. he was wearing only his trousers, and a belt. his long hat, shirt and tunic were in malon's hands. she was doing the wash in a wooden tub. the water grew slowly tan as the dry blood loosened in the lye soap. his tunic entwined in her fingers. slowly she worked the filth, grease, sweat and blood from the fabric. as link split the logs, he let then pile to either side of the chopping blocks, falling were they may. the clouds hid the sun, shielding malon's eyes, and granting her longer distance of vision. he mind drew blanks as link arched his back, to pick up the pieces, and stacks the logs in arms. his trousers obstructed her view, but she imagined the taunt skin of his legs stretching over his sinewy thighs, leading to his tight, hard ass. curving upward into his obliques, spreading into his wide, back, unto itself a system of steel cables layed on sheets of hard bone. as he moved each muscle in his form seemed to move as the plates in a suit of amour. she wanted to make him happy. she smiled and set the clothes to dry.

link spent a good deal of his time doing what he couldn't do else where, repairing his saddle and tools, weapons, and body. he slept, ate, made arrows, and sharped his sword to a fine edge. he let his bread grow a bit, but shaved with a long razor when malon rubbed her face after kissing and cuddling. his beard was dark brown, and thicker than mortar mix, it also felt like sandpaper against malon's soft skin. when they brushed their teeth together every morning, he stood behind her. the mirror was only wide enough for one, but link was taller than malon by at least a foot, and could see clearly over her. when the day of feeding, tending, milking, and cleaning after the cattle wound to end and the sun sank in the west, he would lie beside her near the fire place, her head on his stomach, his back against the sofa, looking in his eyes, as he told her stories and explained the gifts he sent to her. he couldn't write very well, few people except the rich could afford the teaching. but he could read at least. the nights passed as malon's father stayed at the inn, sleeping and drinking with his friends from the old farm towns. link taught malon to read, and write the best he could. "and... that's the letter...um... G, like the word goat or grape, or gorgon.", he explained. "i like this.. um.. sentence, i think it's called", malon softly said. she showed the sentence to link, it read, "i luv yoo". link took the paper, and with no expression, wrote something beneath her sentiment. she thought he was correcting her, and felt foolish for a second, then he handed the paper back. he only put a single word at the end, and it now read, "i luv yoo mor." she hugged him, and sunk her cheek on his torso, between his abs and was happy, and drifted to sleep as she steady, deep rhythm of his heart carried her away.

she awoke that morning, alone on the sofa,curled up under a blanket, with the smell of eggs, onion, and toasted bread in the air. link had made her breakfast. he picked her up, and kissed her at least 5 times with each step to the table, and finished by sitting her down, and kissing her 20 more times at least. she smiled and giggled at the last exaggerated kiss he gave her. she saw what was on the plate, a fried, smooth piece of bread. no nooks, or crannies, or crusts, just a smooth, flat, big, fried dumpling with onion slices on it. "what's this", she asked. her voiced cooed inquisitively, not accusingly. "hyrule toast", link said is his smooth velvety tone. he poked at it, and it jiggled, she tasted to, and was in heaven. it was eggy, bready, oniony, and boy was it gooood ! she did a little dance in her mind and beamed with a shining light as she sang (mentally); "my man can cook, my man can cook!"

later that day, malon's father came home, smelling like some one who felling into a brewing fat, and to tired/ drunk to do anything but go to bed at 6 PM. malon's chores had finished for the day, and link said he had a gift for her in the barn, but that it was too large to fit put in the farm house. she was exited, and felt guilty. he had given her so much, but she never gave anything to him. sure, she washed his clothes, and cooked when he didn't beat her to it, but she never gave anything special to him. she had no adventure tales, no stories, no souvenirs from far away lands. she thought, and thought, and thought. around 8 PM, it came to her. she had always liked link, and grew to love him. she wanted to give him something that only she could give, something special, and her mind was settled, she would give link her virginity. tonight.

her father was still asleep in his room, snoring as loud as a boar. she opened the door and walked out with her lantern, and giving her self reassurance that it was the right thing to do, she took a deep breath, and opened the barn door. he wasn't there. she sat down on a crate, and waited for him. she pulled her thin homemade woolen shawl tighter over her shoulders to block the chilling night wind. her lithe, fragile body quivered in the barn, waiting for link. she didn't want to take from him, she wanted to give to him, for all that he had done for her, and all of hyrule. her mind began to drift. she thought her mother, and wondered if she would approve of link, if she could ever approve of what she was about to do with her body. she felt ashamed that she had lowered herself to a mere trinket. she was ashamed that she loved him so much, and she was ashamed that she didn't know what to do to calm herself. then he heard the tears, and called to her, "malon, is that you? is everything alright?" her heart leapt with joy, she wasn't alone, he did remember! malon called out to him, "link, I'm in the barn, where are you?" "I'm up here", link answered. she raised her head, and saw that the door to the room at the end of the stairs was cracked, and light shown thought. she slept to her felt, and pranced up the stairs, flying open the door, her heart was a glow to see him, and he wasn't there.

her heart sank. the bed was empty, and candles lit the room for no one. then she felt a hand on her elbow, she spun in her step, and saw link. he was there, behind her, behind the door. her heart leapt in her pounding chest as she saw his shining blue eyes, and white smile. she smiled at him for only a second, and then realized the future of the moment. he stood before her like a bronze idol. his soft, tanned skin covered his frame, and a system of slate hard muscles. his long, slim, powerful arms hung to his bare hips. he was leaning to one side, thighs like tree trunks and calves carved of iron supported his body. he remember how she said that she didn't like hairy men, he was clean shaven, not only his face, but his chest. his public hair was thick but trimmed down, encircling his thick, hanging, raw manhood, and round, stout testicles. she almost fainted at the sight of masculinity before her. she darted her vision down from shyness, and realized she was now staring at his manhood, she swung her head to avert her eyes, and shut them tight. a wide hand gently, but with no release graced her jawline, and held her face. she opened her eyes to see him looking back at her with complete understanding and love. at that moment she knew she was his, and he was hers. they would belong to each other, slaves of passion.

he was gentle, and held a contained power, but at any moment could force his will on her. he picked her up in his arms. she trembled with fear. she couldn't fear the man she loved, but heard for so many that it would be painful. he laid her down gently on the bed, with the tender care that one would hold a newborn kitten. they gazed into each others, eyes, into each others souls, and she knew he would never hurt her. his warm, moist lips slid onto her own, and a gentle tongue passed to meet hers. there was no doubt they both craved each others bodies. he presses his strong hand against her belly and rubbed up and down. she enjoyed the feeling of being his pet. she thought her hands would tremble, but where instead rock solid as they slid over his iron rib cage, and as with one hand, she ran her fingers through his long blonde locks, she gripped his tight rear. her womanhood was gently rubbed as the long strokes on her belly grew lower. he slid his hand upward, but she stopped him, and pressed his hand downward to her womanhood. "don't stop", she cooed, her eyes half closed. malon's delicate hand was guiding his up and down her labia, slowly making her moist enough to be accept penetration.

both of her hands were now on his, working her body. for on a split second he stopped and drove his finger into her, she winced in pain. for the same split second he enjoyed the fact her could have her anyway he wished, but in the same split second he felt the darkest guilt in his life, as he willfully hurt the person he lived for. he pulled his finger out of her, and held her hands. " hold still", link whispered, " this will help". he rose above her, and sank below her vision. she felt a cool breeze, and a warm sensation that arched her spine, and set her mind on fire. he encircled and lapped his tongue around and over her labia. she stifled a mute yelp of surprise. it was until any sensation she had ever experienced before. she seemed to be passing out and be shocked awake all at the same time. link slid a thick finger into her, and felt for a small rigged patch against the upper wall of her canal. link gentle pressed into her as he sucked and rubbed his teeth against malon's clitoris. slowly the small area began to warm and rise. he constantly presses inside of her and rubbed with gentle harshness. her entire body spasmed as a plethora of fluids sprang from her body. link's face was drenched with the sweet nectar of womanhood. as she spasmed, her hands on the back of his head, she drove his head into her with a force that he was caught off guard by. her sweet tone was enflamed to a series of animalistic subtle grunts. she was now ready.

after she realized what her body had just done, after she had spasmed and twisted under his influence, she felt vulnerable, and began to cry. she couldn't explain why a flush of emotions was blanketing her. he saw the fear in her eyes, fear of nothing but what she had gained and learned. link saw the afraid little kitten in her eyes, and wrapped his warm arms around her shoulders, and held her tight against him. she choked back the tears, as her head fell against his thick chest, her neck limp. she was totally silent as he whispered with care, "malon, honey, was that OK?'' malon's only reply was, "don't tell go." link could still taste her on his lips. she felt against her, something unusual. she looked down to she what was moving against her inner thigh. she glanced down and flung her vision immediately back up with embarrassment. for a brief second she saw his growing manhood. her cheeks glazed red, and heart beat fast as link took her hand. he placed her hand upon himself, and gently moved up and down on the solid, thick organ. he stopped and squeezed her hand gently against him, he could tell she was shocked and alarmed to silence. he held her jaw, and cupped her cheek, looked into her eyes and asked, "malon, honey, are you OK? hello, good morning malon." she stated back to responsive thought and shuddered with alarm. "what do i do with it?'', she asked timidly. "I'll show you", he responded with confidence.

both of her hands were on the center of his chest as he lay beneath her. she trembled with fear. she had never been penetrated before, it was her first time. one wide, strong hand cupped both of hers. the tip of his penis touched the opening of her vagina, and nervously, she slowly allowed the hot rod to impale her. she bit her lip as pain shot through her. link placed a hand under her, and calmly said, "slowly. i know it hurts, it will the first time, but it gets easier as it stays it longer". the calm warm tone of his voice helped sooth her body and mind. she lowered herself further, subtly twisting her hips to accomidate his manhood. he was touching the vertex of her cervix, and she shuttered in pain as a tear rolled down her cheek. "it's at the opening?" he asked with understanding. he placed one hand one her belly, and one on the small of her back, and tenderly presses her, shifting her insides. he raised his hips, and was in her fully. her breathing was heavier as pride beamed in her.

"i fit it all in", she thought with glee. the hand on the small of her back shifted and slid upwards between her shoulder blades. he pulled her down on top of him. her hands and cheek rested against his heart. she was calmed by the slow, steady, deep toned beat. her belly sat against his hard abs, and she could fell his pulsating, warmness deep inside of her. it hurt, but she was ready to take the pain if it meant she could be close to him. "normally i would be doing more than just holding you", link said, "but i want you to get used to me being inside. after a few times, it feels much better". he began to stroke her long brown hair. she had never been so included, so loved without condition, so much of someone, and something, then it came to her. "a few times", she thought, and smiled as she took his promise.

HI KIDS! If you liked this bit, check out my profile page for more free stories, or if you want the real stuff, the good stash of the novels in full size (28K - 65K words) all of it just full of the stuff we want, have a look at Extasy Books (dot com, that is).

My Author name there is Kelly Jacobs, and if male/male is your thing, get ready for an overload of thick, hot, slightly salty flavored ... literature ... yes. The books are 4 or 5 bucks, as apposed to 8 or more from Harlequin, which is tame in it's content.

Below are two links, just copy and paste if you please, and you will be directed to Extasy Books or my Blog, which update book releases, etc. Thank you for reading and/or enjoying. Please review and comment as you so desire.

Extasy books = .com/

Teh blog of me, says I = .com/

And while you're at it, please donate to the Friends of Pine Ridge Reservation fund, an organization that helps the needy and elderly of the poorest place in America, the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, do it for Jacob. This place has more alcoholism, more poverty, more homelessness and less hope than any place I have ever seen. They need help, and if you are a business owner, please contact the tribal council and talk to them about giving some sorely needed jobs to the area. Thank you so much.


End file.
